Cock-A-Doodle-Die
"Cock-A-Doodle Die", Way to Die #616, is the second death to be featured in "Putting a Happy Face on Death", which aired on December 30, 2009. Plot Fernando matches up with Maldito in an illegal cock fight, hoping to put some food on the table for his family with the help of his prize rooster, Corazon. Maldito's rooster El Calliente, was a seasoned killer/murderer; Corazon was ultimately outmatched. In a blur of claws and feathers, El Calliente wins the match and Corazon was dead. But while the crowd erupts with approval, Fernando grew suspicious; upon closer inspection, he spots tiny razors hidden on the back of El Calliente's talons, meaning that Maldito had cheated all along. Fernando spread the word and the crowd turned into an angry mob and chased Maldito around the room. Maldito couldn't find a way to escape. He stumbled and fell. But just as the mob was about to attack and kill him, El Calliente gets there first, having turned against his owner; he slashed Maldito's throat with his hidden razors, cutting open the jugular vein. Maldito bleeds out and was dead within seconds. "Abusing animals for entertainment has been around for a long time. With guys like Maldito out of the picture, maybe it won't be much longer." Trivia *This is so far the only death were it was fictional until someone actually died like this. (it happened to Luis Ochoa in California). This would happen again in Out to Launch in which a similar death happened to a man named Tobias. *In 2011, Jose Luis Ochoa died after being stabbed in the leg at a cockfight in Tulare County, California U.S., by one of the birds that had a knife attached to its limb. This true story was made in 2011 after this episode segment in 2009. *Corazon is the first named animal death in the series. Foreign names *'Gallo de la Muerte' (Rooster of Death) - Latin American dub. *'Kikirikí, muerte para ti' (Cock-A-Doodle-Doo, Death for you) - ''Spanish dub. '' Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Death by animals Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Bleeding to death Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Animal Attack Category:Bird Attack Category:Original Episodes Category:Villain deaths Category:Cheater Deaths Category:Neck damage Category:Death by karma Category:Slashing to Death Category:Death from blood loss Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Bastards Category:Bad people Category:Witnesses after death Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by slashing Category:Slashed to death Category:Death as justice Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Idiots Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by bleeding Category:People relived after Victim dies Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Accidental death Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Death by bird attacks Category:Dweebs Category:Murdered victims Category:Death from murder Category:Death by murder Category:Male victims Category:Clumsy deaths Category:Clumsy people Category:Clumsy victims Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Liars deaths Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Male deaths Category:Death by neck damage Category:Death for being reckless Category:Rivals deaths Category:Death by revenge Category:Loser Deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Death Similarities Category:Complete Monster Category:Protagonist Lives Category:Jules Sylvester